A Troll's Tale - Trollesis
by Damian Lacombe
Summary: Peppy (who is a troll) created the world full of his own kind. But not only that, there's also humans living as well. One of those is Tarzan, who saw other humans, and falls in love with Jane. But Clayton, another human from England, has other plans. And these plans are treacherously evil. So Tarzan and his team must stop him from fulfilling his true intention!


**A TROLL'S TALE**

 **TROLLESIS**

 **Prologue**

 _ **IDLE**_ Reader, if you are a Christian, then you knew about the Bible for pretty long. It is also a collection of stories, starting from the creation to the resurrection of Jesus. Well, what happens if you take the Bible, then twist it around a lot, adding a lot of references to film/literature/music, add a lot of humor through all of those that is in this book and through my writing, and add great and exciting adventures to all these pages of this book you are reading now...

I am, (even though being a father to Peppy, who is the creator of his world and his village,) I do not tolerate myself to get sued by many people or creators who originally created characters and franchises, precisely Don Quixote (whom the author of his died a year after the second part of his Quixote was released to the general public, initially in Spain). I would, at times, place a blindfold on Branch's eyes, so he could see some of his ironings, craziness nonsense, and sometimes, not-so-noble lessons that are clearly visible in front of him.

And yes, you know what I'm doing; I am doing this prologue in the style of Cervantes's prologue in the first part of Don Quixote. It is interesting too, because I recently have my ow n copy of the standalone 1st part, hardcover from The Harvard Classics (which was the 1612 Thomas Shelton translation), given as a gift for free at the bookstore in Alexandria, so it made me think that Don Quixote is very funny indeed. The first part, which I am reading from Edith Grossman's translation, since I am at Chapter 21, it is very funny.

It was more of a parody of chivalric books that Spanish people were making at the time that Cervantes was creating his great masterpiece, while in jail.

Yeah, you will actually find it very funny because of that fact, but how did he get to jail? He had something to do with false accounts, so he eventually ended up in jail for a couple of years, and that is where he wrote the classic ingenious gentleman (or hidalgo, if you read the original or Tom Lathrop's translation) Don Quixote of La Mancha (or The Mancha, as what Thomas Shelton called it), along with his faithful squire Sancho Panza (which means "belly", as far as I know, in Spanish).

Now, what about me? Well, I am writing this prologue to precede these incredible, witty, and creative adventures based and partly abridged on the Bible. Unlike the bible though, even though I am writing this for interesting reasons, I am adding more scenes that I will make any Christian enjoy, just like they enjoy God's word, to be precise.

I am writing A Troll's Tale for many Christians (whom are fans of DreamWorks Animation's **Trolls** ) to laugh, think about, and above all, to enjoy for many great readers who read many classic literature.

All of those inspirations includes (but not limited to) **Cervantes, Shakespeare, J.K. Rowling, Dan Brown, Leo Tolstoy, Charles Dickens, James Joyce, Herman Neville, Henry Fielding, David Foster Wallace, Stephen Fry, Stephen King, Joesph Heller** , and **J.R.R. Tolkien**.

The others that i included, but not inspirations are Stephen Meyer (not to make you guys angry and all, but her Twilight saga makes me interested in vampire fiction), and Bram Stoker, who created Count Dracula, which is also a famous monster that is very well known and common for a ton of vampire flicks to this day.

I will also include my creative writing, including the names of all the lands and riverheads, names, and other stuff included in this book. I know there will maybe some mistakes that I placed on either accidental or purpose, because I want to make fun of either creative fiction or any other type of fiction that exists in your books alongside mine.

Right now, I really don't have much time to talk so much, because I really got to get this book started for your own enjoyment.

For those who think I am just a YouTube user. Well guess what? I am not just a user for YouTube; I am also a newbie as an author, until then...

 _ **VALE**_

P.S.: I am also giving special thanks to **Our Daily Bread Ministries** and **The Gideons International** for all the best inspirational content for Christians, and i hope you guys enjoy this book. If not, than you can tell that the fault is mine...

\- **Damian Lacombe**

December, 9th, 2018

Alexandria, Ontario


End file.
